moomooiofandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Cofefe/MooMoo Weapon revamp
As most of you are aware, as of late the Dev has been adding many new weapons to the game, specifically the Polearm, Bat, Daggers and the Stick. After months of a game dominated by Katana users, these new weapons sought to change the balance of the established MooMoo world, but in the end basically changed nothing. Players just ignored these new weapons for the most part (with one exception being the daggers and a minority of Polearm fans such as myself) and continued using the Katana. Because they suck. Face it, the current weapon system is ridiculous. Sure, you can get the Stick if you want to farm resources better, that seems like it has a purpose. But since it only deals one damage you're completely and totally screwed if you get in a fight with anyone, much less a Katana player. Supposedly, the purpose of the Axe is to give you greater fighting ability than the stick and a moderate resource gathering rate. And while you can use the Axe (or Great Axe) to get out of traps about 30 times faster than with the Stick, you fight a Katana player with an Axe and you're no better off than you were with the Stick. In fact, the only weapon that is effective against the Katana is the Polearm. Why? Because the Katana is the only higher level combat oriented weapon in the game. You can get the Daggers, if you want, but you can never upgrade them like you can with the Short Sword. Basically there are a whole bunch of weapons to choose from at age 1 but only the Katana and the Hand Axe can be upgraded. Your going to be stuck with an Age 1 Weapon forever if you don't choose one of those two. The obvious solution to this problem seems to be to add more weapons to those paths. But that is only half of the solution. Deep down at its core, MooMoo.io's weapon system is rotting away. What could be a diverse and very fun game is being destroyed by a lack of proper balance in the Age mechanic. My solution goes much deeper than simply adding more weapons. Here is what I propose: Stop Weapon Locking There are two weapon types in MooMoo.io: Primary and Secondary. Over the course of the game, the player will have four opportunities to upgrade those weapons. The first time he upgrades his Tool Hammer to one of the six weapons available to him. The second time he chooses one of three Secondary weapons to add to his arsenal. The third time he decides whether to upgrade his primary or secondary weapon (if possible), and the fourth time he may have to opportunity to upgrade one of his structures or one of his primary weapons. What I would ask is this: how come there are only three additional weapons to choose from for your secondary weapons? Why can't I choose the Short Sword as my Primary Weapon, and then choose the Hand Axe as my secondary weapons? And why is it that I can only upgrade my weapons when you say I can? Why can't I decide for myself whether I want to choose a secondary weapon or upgrade my primary weapon? I don't think there is an answer to those questions. So the first part of my plan would be to stop weapon locking and redo the age system. * The first time you get to upgrade your weapon from the Tool Hammer to one of five base weapons (more on that later). Your primary weapon needs to be something you can use to gather resources, so the Bow and Shield won't be available at this time. (The Great Hammer will) * The second upgrade gives you the chance to either upgrade your primary weapon OR choose a secondary weapon. All weapons are available to choose as your secondary weapon, except your primary weapon. You can't have two of the same weapon. * The third gives you another chance to choose a secondary weapon, if you haven't already. If you have chosen a secondary weapon, you can either upgrade that or upgrade your primary weapon. * Finally, the fourth upgrade is the exact same thing as the third. Under this system the Great Hammer could be used as a primary weapon and paired with the Bow. Basically any weapon can be paired with any weapon now. New Weapon Trees I propose the creation of "Base Weapons". Melee weapons that can be chosen at age 1 as an upgrade to the Tool Hammer. These would be: * The Short Sword * The Hand Axe * The Great Hammer * The Polearm * The Bat These weapons would have different upgrades than before as well as tweaked stats, each one would lend a truly unique experience to the user. Weapon tree is below * Tool Hammer (25 damage, 0.3 attack speed, 100% move speed) ** Short Sword (35 damage, 0.3 attack speed, 85% move speed) *** Daggers (25 damage, 0.1 attack speed, 100% move speed) *** Katana (40 damage, 0.3 attack speed, 85% move speed) *** Great Sword (45 damage, 0.5 attack speed, 70& move speed, long range and knockback) ** Hand Axe (30 damage, 0.4 attack speed, 100% move speed, gathers four resources per hit) *** Great Axe (30 damage, 0.4 attack speed, 100% move speed, gathers seven resources per hit) (goodbye, Stick!) *** Battle Axe (35 damage, 0.4 attack speed, 100% move speed, gathers four resources per hit, long range) ** Great Hammer (30 damage, 75 structural damage, 0.4 attack speed, 90% move speed) *** War Hammer (40 damage, 75 structural damage, 0.5 attack speed, 88% move speed, long range and knockback) *** Battle Hammer (30 damage, 125 structural damage, 0.4 attack speed, 90% move speed) ** Polearm (45 damage, 0.7 attack speed, 82% move speed, long range and knockback) *** Boar Spear (30 damage, 0.4 maximum attack speed, 82% move speed, long range and knockback, can be charged to deal a maximum of 60 damage, charging slows the player down, releasing makes the player boost forward) ** Bat (30 damage, 0.3 attack speed, 100% move speed, long range and knockback) *** Club (;)) Secondary Weapons can be upgraded too: * Bow (25 damage, 0.6 attack speed 75% move speed, costs 4 wood) ** Crossbow (35 damage, 0.7 attack speed, 70% move speed, costs 10 wood) *** Repeater Crossbow (30 damage, 0.4 attack speed, 70% move speed, costs 10 wood) *** Musket (60 damage, 0.9 attack speed, 65% move speed, costs 5 stone) * Wooden Shield (blocks projectiles, blocks 80% of damage) ** Deflector Shield (bounces projectiles back at the shooter, blocks 75% damage) ** Spike Shield (blocks projectiles, deflects 35% damage back at attacker, blocks 75% damage) ** Stone Shield (blocks 100% of all damage) OK, I'm out of time, so I can't write a beautiful conclusion, sry! Category:Blog posts